


so sad we had to fake it

by Ameliapll



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Coopers and Blossoms aren't related, Alternate Universe- Mob, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Jason Blossom Lives, Penelope Blossom is Not A Bad Mother In This, Southside Serpent Veronica Lodge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: The Blossoms are one Family. The Serpents are from a different mob. Cheryl's been taught all her life that the Serpents are bad and she shouldn't hesitate when alone with one.Except, now that she's met Toni Topaz, she's not sure whether she should hesitate to kiss or kill the other girl.





	1. Chapter 1

_Ten years ago_

 

 

"Mommy," says Cheryl. Her fists are chubby, as are her cheeks, and her hair falls down in red ribbons. "Mommy, I want to see the stars," 

 

"Oh, my Cherry Blossom," Penelope says and she can't imagine ever hating her daughter. "Why would you need to see the stars, when you are one yourself?" 

 

"I'm a star?" Cheryl asks, considering this fact with pursed, doubtful lips. Penelope can already see so much of herself in her daughter and she fears what the girl will become. She shakes off her concern and pulls Cheryl into her lap. 

 

"Cheryl, you are the brightest star to have shone." she says and kisses her daughters forehead. Cheryl smiles, and then yawns sleepily. 

 

"Go to sleep now, my darling, and tomorrow morn, we'll go on an adventure," Penelope says. Cheryl obeys and goes to her room hastily. 

 

Penelope watches her go, feeling her heart hurt. 

 

 _If the serpents find her..._ she thinks and fear seizes her.  _If the serpents find her, I will kill every last one of them,_ she vows. Many people think Clifford Blossom's the ruthless one. 

They're wrong.

Penelope is. 

 

_Now._

"Mommy?" Cheryl asks. She's grown up, now, and wears  red lipstick and eyeliner and leather skirts. The two aren't close anymore, a cold drift seeping between them after Clifford Blossom made Penelope a widow when he killed himself.

 

"What is it?" Penelope  asks, loathing the cold tone that mars her voice. 

 

"Nothing," Cheryl says. "I'm going to Pops with Betty and Archie," 

 

"Don't forget-" 

 

" _Yes,_ mommy, I won't forget to take  _Joanne Flame's_ credit card," Cheryl says with an eyeroll. "Although, I completely doubt  _Southside Serpents_ would hang around  _Pops_ anyways. Surely they have some...unlawful thievery to be doing," 

 

"Thievery is rarely lawful," Penelope says flippantly.  

 

"True," Cheryl says quietly. "Well, I'm going now. Try not to  _care_ too much," Cheryl says. Penelope pauses, but before she can say anything, she hears stilettos  clicking away. 

 

She misses her Cherry Blossom. 

\---

 

"Sweet Betty. Archie," Cheryl says, sliding into her rightful place across from the two. Naturally, she's the best dressed of all them in her dark turtleneck and skirt. Betty's in her plain blue cotton dress, Archie in blue-and-gold to compliment his...girlfriend? Crush? Figure of mutual pining? 

 

"Hey, Cher," Betty greets easily, not taking offence by the bland tone in the redheads voice. "We ordered for you if that's okay," 

 

"Certainement," Cheryl says with a flawless French accent. "I presume-"

 

"Cherry milkshake with whipped  cream." Archie confirms. "And we also got fries to share," 

 

"Perfect, thank you," Cheryl says, leaning back and  closing her eyes. It's almost predictable- they'll each order a milkshake, Cheryl's cherry; Archie's peanut butter, and Betty's strawberry. 

 

The door swings open, and while Betty and Archie glance up, Cheryl does not. If they're  important, they'll approach her, and if not, she simply doesn't care. But Betty's sharp inhale and Archie's wide eyes indicate she should. So reluctantly, Cheryl turns around.

 

Serpents. 

 


	2. 2

_7 years ago_

 

"Mommy, meet my new friend!" Jason says happily. A boy tags behind him, talking to Cheryl. 

 

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," he says. "My name is Forsythe Jones, but you  can call me Jughead,"

 

The blood stills in Penelope's veins. She's  _heard_ of FP Jones, the Serpent King, and the blood he's spilled, the poison he leaves in women's mouths, the quaking bodies of his victims. 

 

"Jason! Cheryl! Time to go!" she barks and pulls them out. 

 

"What about Jughead?" Jason asks with a sniff. 

 

"You must never fraternise with him  _again,_ Jason. He is a Southside Serpent," 

 

Jason's lip trembles and his eyes are watery but he nods, complying, and as Penelope drives away, she tries not to look at the lonesome child on the oval, perhaps for the first time noting the difference between a Blossom and a Snake. 

 

Penelope Blossom will  _not_ let harm come to her children.

 

_Now._

Cheryl notices little details about the two female Serpents who have walked in. One has a mix of a Southside and Spanish accent, the other merely Southside. One looks too formal for Pops in pearls and red lipstick, the other too dangerous in a faded leather jacket, gold rings sparkling from her fingers. 

 

"I'll order," Fancy says and begins to walk off. 

"Thank  _fuck,_ " Pink Hair replies loudly. "I could eat a grown man!" 

 

"Right?" agrees the first. She pauses near Cheryl's table. Cheryl's fingers still in her purse, clenching round her pocket knife so tight it hurts. 

 

"Are the onion rings in here any good?" she asks casually. 

 

"...yes?" Cheryl replies, unsure if it's a code or not. 

 

"I'm adding onion rings to the order!" she yells rather loudly before smiling at Cheryl, glancing up and down. 

 

"Thanks, doll," she says and walks to the counter, ordering two chocolate milkshakes  and onion rings. As she leaves, she winks at Cheryl. 

 

"I think the Serpent flirted with you," Archie says with something akin to shock in his tone. 

 

"I think he's right," Betty chimes in. 

 

"Shit!" Cheryl says loudly and gets hushed for her efforts.

\--

"That girl was cute, wasn't she?" Veronica asks. Toni glances over. Ah, right. The redhead. 

 

"Yeah," Toni says offhandly, and then notes the mischievous glint in Ronica's eyes. "Oh, Ronnie,  _don't."_

 

"Why? She's sweet!" 

 

"She's a Northsider!" 

 

"And?"

 

"She'll never fall for it!"

 

"Do you wanna bet?" Veronica asks and bites into an onion ring. 

 

"...yeah. Yeah, I do," Toni Topaz says and takes a sip of her milkshake. 

 

In the dark of the car, she can see Veronica's red-glossed lips creep into a smile so venomous, and Toni knows. 

 

Veronica Cecilia Lodge was born with snake blood in her veins. 


End file.
